Stargazing
by xKelly
Summary: ! SPOILS BEFORE THE STORM EPISODE 3 ! Cette scène se passe juste après le début de l'épisode 3 de Before The Storm, après que le père de Rachel lui apprend que sa mère n'est pas sa mère biologique. Rachel se précipite dans sa chambre. Petite scène remplie d'amour qui manquait au jeu original selon moi.


Spoils Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 3

Cette scène se passe juste après le début de l'épisode, après que le père de Rachel lui apprend que sa mère n'est pas sa mère biologique. Rachel se précipite dans sa chambre.

...

Je rentre dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je me jette dans mon lit, m'allonge en serrant mon oreiller dans mes bras. Les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je ferme les yeux, mes cils noyés dans mes émotions.

Comment mes parents ont-ils pu me mentir pendant tant d'années ? Comment j'ai pu être trompée de cette façon ? Le monde tourne autour de moi, se fissurant, laissant échapper une masse noire nauséabonde, la vérité.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais leur faire confiance. Je ne veux même plus les revoir. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec eux, tous les sentiments, sont tronqués. Je ne veux plus y penser. J'aimerai revenir à hier, quand je ne savais encore rien. Tout était plus simple. Je crois que pour une fois j'aurais préféré un beau mensonge bien lisse à cette hideuse vérité.

J'essuie les trainées de larmes sur mes joues, mais en vain, le flot continue à couler. J'ai tellement mal que je me recroqueville sur moi-même, en position fœtale. Je ressens comme une brèche à la place de mon cœur. Un vide hurlant, aspirant tout autour de lui. Je repense à toutes ces fois ou mon père m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, me regardant droit dans les yeux, toutes ces fois ou ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était fière que je sois sa fille. Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

La porte de ma chambre grince, mais je ne vois pas qui entre, je suis couchée dos à la porte. Je prie pour que ça soit Chloé. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle, un besoin viscéral. C'est la seule sur qui je puisse encore compter.

« Rachel ? » demande la voix de Chloé.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire que j'ai besoin d'elle, de son réconfort. J'aimerai qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, mais quelque chose me retient.

Je l'entends bouger des objets dans ma chambre, le bruit de ses pas contre le parquet. J'écoute, les sens en alerte, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle fait sans me retourner. Je me concentre tellement que les larmes arrêtent de couler.

Elle allume une lumière, et je referme les yeux. J'ai peur qu'elle ne voie mon visage marqué de chagrin.

Je la sens s'allonger dans le lit derrière moi, son poids faisant bouger le matelas.

« Regarde Rachel. Regarde les étoiles avec moi. »

Je prends une grande respiration et me met sur le dos, intriguée. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement beau. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure. Ma tête est remplie de tellement de sentiments contradictoires.

Chloé a trouvé un moyen de rendre mon projecteur de constellations plus puissant, et ma chambre est inondée d'une lumière bleue, légèrement violette, et les murs et mon plafond sont remplis d'étoiles étincelantes. C'est magique. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'espace. Elle a réussi à me transporter loin de ma chambre. Personne n'a jamais fait une chose aussi romantique, aussi pure pour moi.

Je lui prends la main, sans arriver à détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle.

Elle ne dit rien, me laissant profiter de cette évasion.

« Merci. »

Ma voix paraît faible. Je n'aime pas me montrer vulnérable comme cela. Mais je crois que devant Chloé, cela me devient tolérable.

« C'est rien Rachel. Je suis là pour toi. »

« Je sais, je lâche dans un murmure, c'est magnifique, toutes ces étoiles. Mais j'ai du mal à regarder des choses aussi belles, cela ne fait que me renvoyer à l'immondice de la réalité. Rien n'égalera jamais leur beauté. »

« Tu te trompes, rétorques Chloé doucement, toi tu les égales. Tu les surpasses même. Je préfère te regarder toi plutôt qu'elles. »

Je tourne ma tête vers elle. Elle m'observe. Nos regards se croisent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es impayable Chloé Price. »

« Je ne pourrais être plus honnête. J'aimerai que tu puisses te voir à travers mes yeux. »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Et pour tes parents... Rien à foutre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Ils ne te méritent pas. C'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus là que tu vas être seule. Tu ne le seras jamais. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »

« Promis ? » je ne lâchais pas son regard

« Promis. »

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Elle tendit la main et l'essuya du bout de son index. Son geste, si tendre relança le flot de mes larmes.

« Rachel... » murmura t'elle

Elle me prit dans ses bras, se collant contre moi. Son contact me fit lâcher tous les sentiments que j'essayais de ravaler. Je me mis à sangloter, mais je m'en fichais, plus rien n'avais d'importance dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer un rôle devant elle. Je pouvais enlever la carapace que je portais au quotidien.

Je mis quelques minutes à me calmer. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais plus assez de larmes en stock pour continuer. Elle me serrait toujours contre elle, sans un mot, ma tête reposant contre sa poitrine.

Je m'essuyai le visage et relevai la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux. J'étais si proche d'elle que je voyais ses tâches de rousseur courir sur son nez.

Je tendis la main et caressa sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire. Mon cœur se gonfla légèrement, se réchauffant petit à petit.

« Tu es mon soleil. » dis-je

« Et toi mon univers. »

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai. Elle sursauta au contact de mes lèvres, mais se détendit rapidement. Je posai ma main dans son cou l'attira encore plus près de moi. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je sentis sa langue contre la mienne. Le baiser s'approfondit et je perdis pied. Elle plaça ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, me serrant fort. Je fis passer ma jambe sur sa taille, passai ma main dans ses cheveux tout en me pressant contre elle. Elle me mordit la lèvre, me faisant gémir. Ses mains descendent sur mes reins s'arrêtant sur mes fesses.

Sans prévenir, Chloé stoppa le baiser, et ses mains remontent au niveau de ma taille. J'ai le souffle court et la tête qui tourne. C'était un moment intense.

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi tout arrêter. Regrette t'elle ce rapprochement ? Elle semble comprendre ma question.

« Je ne veux pas profiter de toi quand tu es le plus vulnérable. On a tout le temps pour le reste. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Elle m'embrasse le bout du nez.

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire. »

J'ai envie de lui exprimer mon amour. Les mots me brûlent les lèvres. Mais je ne veux rien précipiter. Je me contenterai de le ressentir pour le moment.

Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, ma main reposant sur son ventre. Quant à elle, Elle passe son bras gauche derrière mon épaule, me serrant contre elle.

Je ferme les yeux, et ne tarde pas à m'endormir, dans la chaleur réconfortante de la fille que j'aime.


End file.
